Spinning Arrow
by NightOfAThousandDreams
Summary: Three friends find a mysterious old compass on the ground. When it whisks them back in animated time, what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another morning at Lexington High. The morning was foggy, the winter bringing its chill into the air. Mary Smith trotted along the sidewalk to get to school. Her glossy, jet-black curls framed her boyish face, but she didn't bother to move them out of the way. She sighed; she didn't like school very much. Her spirit was much more into exploring areas, going to places she never knew existed.

"MARY! MARY!"

Mary turned around and smiled as she rolled her eyes. Nicky Riley, her best friend, ran up to her as fast as she could. "Hi Mary!" she greeted cheerfully, "let's walk together!"

"Um, ok…that was sudden…" Mary pretended to look annoyed.

"Aw, Mary, you know that I don't like that!" Nicky pouted.

Mary sighed; Nicky was one of those girls that are just too adorable. Her long, black hair always looked just right. Her blue eyes matched the sky, and her tanned skin just made it even cuter.

Mary felt very guilty if she did not give in. "Ugh, what do you want?" she grumbled.

"HELLO!"

"EEP!" Mary and Nicky cried. They turned around to see Tyler Anderson, a good friend of theirs. His hazel eyes were glinting mischievously, which contrasted his dark, brown hair.

"Let's walk!" he said happily as he dragged Nicky and Mary behind him. The school bell rang once, signifying that class was about to start.

"Oops, we better hurry!" Tyler said, dragging the two girls even faster.

"Ouch! My foot hit something!" Mary cried.

Tyler stopped to investigate. "Hm, now let's see: a twig? No…maybe…a rock? No-"

"What about an old compass?" Mary said out of nowhere.

Tyler looked at her as if she was crazy. "That's about the weirdest thing I have ever heard-"

Mary shoved an antique compass into his face. "I don't know where it came from," she said slowly, her black eyes glinting enigmatically, "But I do know that it's broken."

Tyler grabbed it and studied it closely. "Hm…this compass _does_ look some-what familiar…" he observed silently.

"Tap it or shake it; maybe then it will work." Nicky suggested. "Maybe we can keep it for fun."

Suddenly, Tyler lost his grip and dropped it, and the compass's needle started to spin around faster and faster…

The trio bent down to take a closer look, but a sudden flash of lightning caused them to jump right back up their feet. They lifted their heads toward the sky and noticed that the sky had darkened with clouds, and that a mysterious black hole was in the center of it all. Lightning flashed, and thunder roared all around the dark hole, and it was sucking everything in sight into it avariciously.

Nicky, Tyler, and Mary were no exception. The sight had caused them to go to the point of stupefaction; all they could do was stare. Mary could feel the force of the hole as it pulled her toward it, defying all gravity. The next few minutes were darkness to herself and her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mary…Mary…wake up…"

Mary opened her eyes and saw a frightened Nicky in front of her. She tried to get up, but she felt her head pound. "Here, let me help you up." Nicky offered. She used all of her strength to pull her friend up, and succeeded, even though Mary's legs were still a bit wobbly. Mary looked around in amazement. They seemed to be inside a map room, or maybe a ship's cabin, she wasn't sure.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

"I have no idea, but I think that the hole took us somewhere in the past…and in a different dimension!"

Mary was dumbfounded. "What in the world do you mean by that?" she asked logically. Nicky pointed to herself and to everything around her. Mary gasped.

"We-we're _cartoons!"_ Mary whispered excitedly.

"Well, not exactly. Tyler, you, and I, we are more like anime characters, but our surroundings, well, they look more like cartoons to me." Nicky explained. She was right; the background had more of a Disney feel while they looked like they stepped out of a colonial manga book_--_wait…_colonial?_

"Where am I…?" Tyler groaned behind them.

Nicky turned around as she sighed in relief. "Finally, you're awake…" she said.

Tyler looked around. "Wait, why are we in a ship's cabin?" he asked with a puzzled look. "And why are we in colonial clothing?"

Mary looked down at her clothing. Sure enough, he was right; they were dressed like people from the 1600's. But, while Nicky was wearing the usual women's colonial dress, _why in the world was she in breeches?_

"Ho! Who goes there?!" A man's voice echoed from outside the cabin, and they all knew that he was very close to the door.

"Hurry, what do we do?"

"Hide!"

"Where?"

"I don't know just hide!"

The door swung open. A man with blonde hair and stern, but gentle blue eyes entered into the room. "Humph! I was sure that I heard voices in here…"

He paused, his eyes scanning the room until they rested upon a stack of crates. He silently walked toward it and pulled out a tall, black-haired boy. "I knew I heard something in here!" he smirked as he held the boy firmly in his grasp. "And I know that there are more of you. Come out you two!"

A girl with blue eyes and black hair came out sullenly, along with a brunette boy. "Uh, we're really sorry that we are here…um…" the girl apologized with her head down.

"Hmm…two boys and a girl…" the man muttered.

The black-haired boy looked up at him stupefied. "Who are you calling a boy?" the lad in his grasp asked hotly.

The man looked confused. "Then why in the world are you wearing-"

_GASP!_

The man turned around to face the girl. "Now I know you!" she exclaimed with a shaky voice, "Y-you're _John Smith_!"

The man smiled. "Of course." he replied "Who else would you expect manning the ship?"

The girl in breeches looked closely at him. "You _are_ John Smith!" she said with a shocked voice.

"Yes I am, but who are _you_?" Smith asked suspiciously.

The brunette spoke for the first time. "Well, I am Tyler Anderson, and these are my friends, Nicky Riles and Mary Smith."

John looked at them closely. "All right, but why are you here?"

Tyler spoke up again. "We don't know. We just woke up here."

John looked into the boy's eyes, expecting to see the usual smirk or smug look, but instead he saw the heart of a good, honest boy. "Well, I believe you, but while you are here, you will have to help out." He pointed at the maps. "Are any of you good with maps?" he asked, but they knew that he was expecting Tyler to respond.

Mary spoke up anyway. "I am."

John burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, but it would not be proper to let a _woman_ do a man's job-" he began.

Tyler and Nicky slowly backed away. If there was one thing they knew about their quiet friend was that she was anything but phlegmatic. Despite Mary's quiet, lonely appearance, she had the anger and ambition of a tiger.


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" she growled in a low voice. "Just because I am a girl you believe that I have no skill with maps?!" She was enraged, her friends could tell; her usually dazed eyes now had an enraged fire burning within them.

John Smith was surprised; he did not expect for a lady to answer him like that. _But what do you expect from a lass who wears breeches?_ he thought to himself. He cleared his throat. "Well, I did not expect that a young girl could be knowledgeable with geography." he replied with an angered tone. He was loosing patience with a girl like this.

"Well, you are way wrong!" Mary retorted.

"Well then, prove it lass!" John answered hotly.

Mary walked up to the cabin's cluttered table and rolled out a map of the New World. "See this here? That is Virginia's coast, and here is Jamestown!" she pointed out. Pulling out another map, she continued "And this here…this is Arabia, this is India, and this here is the Red Sea!" she shouted at him.

John was indeed impressed, but he was not going to let her off that easily. "Which altitude are we going at right now, to Jamestown?" he asked. He was sure he got her this time.

He was wrong. "We are at 180° up north, and we are traveling 90° eastward." she explained, her voice cooling down. She did not study for tests for nothing.

He relaxed as well. "All right, lass, you have the job." he said with an air of defeat "Make sure that we are on the right course for the New World, or rather, Jamestown." he instructed.

As this entire thing happened, Tyler and Nicky were in shock. John and Mary had the _exact_ same personality and reactions. Nicky chuckled. It was as if they were siblings. "Um, sir," Tyler began in his respectful way "Um, we would like to help out as well in any way we can."

John turned around and smiled in his usual calm way. "Of course," he said, "you may help the crew, my lad. And you," John turned to Nicky "you can swap the deck."

Nicky was about to complain, but Mary gave her a warning look. "Oh, all right…" Nicky muttered. She did not like hard work very much; she was prone to break a nail. "But," she told herself with a smile, "At least I won't have to be in the midst of battle…" She turned around and saw Mary keeping track with the map. "Tyler! Wait up!" she called out, not wanting to be left alone in an unfamiliar place.

Tyler was already climbing the rope ladder to be a look-out. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just making sure on where you are." Nicky looked closely at him. "But I'm not so sure about you; what's wrong?"

Tyler sighed. "Well, it's just that…maybe Mary…I don't know…_likes_ Captain Smith?"

Nicky burst out in laughter. "Oh Tyler," she reassured, wiping a tear from her eye, "believe me, she would never like an older guy. She swore that she would not like a guy until she found the perfect guy; then would she let her emotions out. I don't know how she can do that but she does…"

Tyler sighed in relief, but then, noting on his reaction, turned bright red. "Well, uh, its not that I _like_ her…it's just that uh, I was _worried _about her."

Nicky pretended to believe him. "It's ok, I understand. Well, I'm off to swapping the deck!" she said with a jovial smile and ran off. Tyler just shook his head. _She can be very confusing at times…_he thought to himself. He climbed up into the crow's nest and pulled out the telescope Smith had given him. He watched out into the boisterous sea and waited…

Back at the captain's quarters, Mary was tracking the map very carefully. She knew that one single mistake, and they could be lost at sea for months, or even forever. She shook the thought out of her head and concentrated again on the map. John was silently helping her track, and strangely, the atmosphere around them was stoical. Mary decided to break the uneasiness. "So…why are you going to Jamestown?" she asked.

Smith looked at her and sighed. "Well, I must go; it is an order from the king; Jamestown does not have a permanent leader yet, so I must be a temporary one while they search for a real one." He paused. "But, it's not like I don't want to go…I might even see-" he stopped "well, that is another story. But anyhow, this might be an adventure…though I am glad it is temporary; I do not like to sit around and give orders."

Mary sighed. "I know exactly how you feel…" she muttered.

John looked at her curiously. "And how is that?" he asked.

Mary resumed her usual calm gaze and began: "Well, it's just that I feel so…contained. I love to travel and see new places, but my work keeps me from going anywhere. I don't like to be in one place-" Mary let out a low chuckle. "My friends call me fidgety. I love to draw and write of places that was never heard or seen of before."

John Smith smiled and patted her head. "You remind me a lot of myself," he said warmly "heh; one could mistake you for my sister."

Mary smiled back at him and went back to work.

Meanwhile, Tyler was dreary. He was tired of scanning over the waters only to see nothing but ocean. He sighed and tried again. "Here goes nothing…" he said under his breath. He scanned the seas, and saw a lump of green. At first he thought that it was just another lump of seaweed, but as the ship got closer, he saw that it had a land formation. "Now let's see…what do I say?" he muttered to himself. "Um, oh yeah…LAND HO!" he cried.

The crew jumped from their work and gathered at the deck, chattering excitingly. Four months of nothing but gruel and biscuits had them eager to get to land. Tyler looked around for his friends. Sure enough, there was Nicky, who was standing by John and Mary. Tyler quickly scampered down the ladder and landed on the deck


	4. Chapter 4

_**Listen to your heart…you will understand…**_

_Pocahontas was running as fast as she could; the spinning arrow had come back. Three figures stood in the distance. In front of the silhouettes, she saw a man with a good build and blonde hair. She could hear his voice ringing out her name._

_"Pocahontas…"_

_The three shadows looked like they were trying to help the man walk up to her, but a sudden shadow swallowed them up…_

"NO!" Pocahontas screamed, her hair soaking with sweat. John Rolfe burst into the room.

"What is wrong, my dear?" he asked with a concerned voice.

Pocahontas regained her breath and composure. "Nothing…just a silly nightmare." She gave him a fake smile. "Don't worry; I will be fine."

Rolfe's face showed signs of relief. "Very well then." he said with his winning smile "If you need anything I will be in the next hut." He walked out of the room.

Pocahontas lifted herself up and walked out of her hut. On nights like these, she liked to run into the forest and feel the wind in her face. She ran toward the Potomatic River and stopped. She lied down on her back and thought about the last few nights. She had been having strange dreams; dreams about John Smith stretching out his hand toward her, but then eaten away, dreams about him running to her, but then disappearing into thin air, and now this. And in each dream were those three shadows…

"The spinning arrow…" she recalled. The compass that had pointed her path in the first place; was it still pointing her path to her? She immediately shook the thought off her head. "John Smith was in the past…I am now on a sure path. I belong with John Rolfe."

_**The surest looking path can lead the way to destruction…**_

Pocahontas sat up; she was sure she had heard someone. She knew she could not stay here for long; her father would be looking for her. She sighed as she stood up and ran back to the village, trying to get away from the blonde hair and blue eyes invading her mind.

"Mary, oh Mary, I am so excited!" Nicky exclaimed in her bubbly way. "I mean, we are in _the_ Jamestown! In 1615!"

Mary smirked. "Oh please Nicky, admit it; you are only excited because there are handsome boys here." Mary said, jabbing her thumb toward a group of boys about their age.

Nicky grinned. "All right, you caught me!" Nicky retorted. What else could she do? All the boys at home were not handsome at all, well, except for Tyler, but she only thought of him as her brother, but except for him, her school was empty of good-looking boys; here, where the boys were much healthier, she was in heaven!

Mary glanced at her friend talking to a boy, and noted the boy's pleased attitude. She wasn't surprised; Nicky had the charisma to attract any boy. As for Mary, her boyish features, her adventurous attitude, and her lonely appearance did not help at all.

"Mary, look at this!" Tyler called out to her. Mary ran toward the place he had been pointing out. When she saw what he had been pointing at, she gasped.

"There are more _ships _coming this way?" she asked, stunned. "John Smith never said anything about more ships coming!"

"That's because there weren't _supposed_ to be any ships landing in Jamestown, except for mine of course."

The two teens turned around to see John Smith, with a serious expression on his face. They knew that there was something wrong going on here….something _terribly_ wrong.

Tyler resumed his stutter, trying to be helpful anyway he could. "Um, Captain Smith, sir, um, we would like to help out anyway we could-"

John lifted his hand, motioning Tyler to stop. "Not to worry, my lad. Just be good and you will be fine." John sounded as if he was sure, but Mary could detect nervousness in his voice. John continued "Well, we better get back to the town. I want you three to stick together. And you," he pointed to Mary, "you may wear breeches if they are most comfortable to you, but listen: never tell any of the townspeople or any crew member that you are a girl. There are serious consequences for dressing as a lad."

Mary smiled as she said: "Don't worry, I like dressing like this; it is more comfortable for when I explore the forest."

John was about to tell her to stay in the town, but then, for some reason, he felt it best to just let her go. "All right, lass, just be careful." he said, and with that he walked to the courthouse.

"Nicky! Get back over here!" Mary called out.

Nicky reluctantly came running toward the two. "Why? I was having fun…" she glanced wistfully toward the boy that she left.

Mary didn't care. "Come on Nicky," Mary coaxed "We are going to explore the forest. Doesn't that sound exciting?"

"Well…"

"I want to go." Tyler spoke up. "I am ready when you are!"

Nicky looked at her stubborn, adventurous friend and sighed. "Ugh, fine. Just let me say good-"

Mary and Tyler were already half-way up the path toward the forest. "Wait up!" Nicky cried, not wanting to be left alone.

Mary was ahead of them all. She looked around in this strange world. _This place sure is beautiful…_ she thought to herself.

Mary suddenly stopped in her tracks. She was sure that she heard a twig snap. _Probably my imagination…_ she reassured herself.

All of the sudden, she was confronted by a tall, whooping Indian. He knew her language somewhat well. "Pale savage boy, you will be the first to go!" he cried as he lunged toward her.

n the ladder and landed on the deck


	5. Chapter 5

Mary quickly ducked out of the way. "For the last time, _I am not a boy_!" she yelled.

Though Mary was remarkably strong in more ways than one, the Indian was a skilled warrior. He attacked her again and toppled her onto the ground. He pulled out a sharp dagger, and inched it toward her throat. "If you are not a boy, prove it!" he screamed. Mary used all of her strength to withstand this native. The only thoughts running through her head were: _Where in the world are Nicky and Tyler!?_

Her question was soon answered. Out of nowhere, she saw John lung himself toward the native and held him firmly in his grasp. Smith then started to talk to the Indian in a strange language; probably Algonquin, Mary decided. The Indian slowly stood up, glared at Mary for a second, and slowly walked back to his village.

John then looked toward Mary. "You really are lucky that Tyler and Nicky ran over to find me. You really need to be careful."

Mary sighed. "I'm sorry, but that Indian-"

"Excuse me, but are you alright?"

Mary turned around to see a Powhatan maiden around 20 years old. She bent down next to Mary and sighed.

"I am very sorry for Tacoma…after Kocuom was killed; he really lost his mind and began to attack any white men who came too close to the village," the maiden said with a smile. "By the way, my name is Pocahontas."

Mary looked stupefied; was this_ the _Pocahontas? She immediately snapped back into reality. "N-nice to meet you…" she said with a pleasant smile.

This entire time John had gone from pale to red to crimson. "P-Pocahontas?" he stuttered.

Pocahontas immediately realized who was there. "J-John _Smith?!_" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

John smiled a little. "Pocahontas…is it…is it really you?" he asked.

Pocahontas got up and ran. John Smith could not restrain himself to the ground any longer. He got up and took off after her. "Pocahontas! Pocahontas, _please _wait!" he cried as he disappeared from view.

Mary was too shocked to move. _John…he still…loved her?_ It was all too much to handle. She was still in stupefaction when Tyler and Nicky came running toward her, panting and covered in sweat.

"Are you OK?!" Tyler asked immediately. "Did Captain Smith defeat the Indian?"

Mary only nodded her head.

"Where is John?" Nicky asked quickly.

Mary said nothing. Her friends waited for an answer, but Mary just sat there, staring at the earth beneath her feet.

"Mary, why don't we go back to Jamestown?" Tyler suggested with concern.

Hearing that, Mary immediately snapped out of her thoughts and resumed her adventurous ways. "Not on your life!" she retorted "Now, lets get back to searching the woods!"

Their stubborn friend got up and ran into the woods. They both sighed and ran in after her.

Mary didn't want to stop running. There was so much to see; so little time. She breathed in the wind blowing in her face. It felt good to be free.

_THUMP!_

"OUCH!" Mary yelled. She had tripped over a log and landed face first into the earth. _Man I'm such a klutz!_ she scolded herself mentally. _But then again, it doesn't do much help to stay with your face in the dirt…_

Mary jumped back up and breathed fresh gulps of air. She opened her eyes, and what she saw made her gasp.

"Mary, why are you just standing there?" Tyler asked as he ran up to her.

Mary pointed in the direction in front of her. Tyler then understood.

An Indian village, usually expected to bustle with people, was silent and appeared to be abandoned. Tyler looked a little more closely and saw that one of the long houses had light inside.

"Mary, do you want to check it out?" he asked.

She nodded. "But first, where is Nicky?"

"She sprained her ankle; she went back to the settlement and told me to stay with you." he replied.

"Then we better-"

"No, she said to have fun without her; besides, a boy is treating her…" he smirked.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Ok, let's check it out."

The two teens quietly sneaked into the long house. Amazingly, the entire village was there. In the center of it all, a hysterical Pocahontas was crying her eyes out.

"John…J-John S-Smith…what did you do to deserve this?!" she cried.

Mary was immediately by Pocahontas, ignoring the whispering going on in the room. "What happened?" she asked.

Pocahontas looked up into the eyes of the boyish girl that she had met earlier. "S-someone…some tried to k-kill John!" she said still crying.

"Is he dead?" Tyler asked quickly, fear creeping into his eyes.

"No, he is barely making it though…" Pocahontas burst into another whelm of tears "I-I'm sorry John! I forgot what love was…" she mumbled as she fainted.

Tyler was about to help Pocahontas up, but then gasped.

"Mary…you're disappearing!"


	6. Chapter 6

Mary glanced down at herself, and saw that he was right; her waist would flicker, and then go back to normal. After a few moments, nothing more would happen.

"W-what's happening…?" she stuttered. This was all way too much. First, she is almost killed, then, John is almost killed, and now _this!_?

Tyler ran to her and hugged her. "It's ok. We'll find out what's going on sooner or later…"

Mary, first surprised, then squeezed him. "I-I hope so…" she muttered, on the verge of tears.

"Who are these pale faces?"

Mary and Tyler looked up to see Chief Powhatan, Pocahontas' father. They immediately bowed to show respect.

"Great Chief Powhatan…we are here simply because we lost our way looking for Captain John Smith…um, m-my name is Tyler Anderson, and this is my friend, Mary Smith."

Powhatan was about to demand what they were doing with his passed-out daughter, but he felt a rush of wind surround him, and he felt like he didn't need to ask.

"John Smith is in the next longhouse." he said silently.

They nodded and smiled at the chief, and then went their way.

Tacoma ran as fast as he could. He had done it! He had fatally injured the man that killed his friend…his brother…

He finally approached the place that he was looking for. Two shadowy figures stood in the setting sun.

"Did you finish the job?" one asked him carefully concealing his long hair.

Tacoma smirked. "Of course I did. So, where is my reward?"

The more obese shadow searched his coat and found what he needed. "It's right here…" he said with an evil grin.

With that a bullet went through the Indian, and was the last of him.

Pocahontas' vision was blurred as she revived from being passed out. She had a dream again…a dream in which one of the three shadows and Smith himself was being engulfed by darkness. Smith…

She suddenly stood up and tried to escape her hut. "No!" she cried at the villagers blocking her way. "I must see John!"

"But Rolfe left awhile ago…" one of the squaws began.

Pocahontas glared at her. "I don't love him! I meant Smith!" With that she pushed her way through the crowd and ran toward the medicine man's longhouse.

When she got there, Mary and Tyler were already there, helping the old medicine man with the herbs. When they saw her, they smiled.

"Don't worry," Mary said warmly "John will make it. He has the will to live…the will to be with you…"

Pocahontas smiled. In many ways, this stubborn, adventurous girl reminded her of herself…and John.

"But where is he?!" she asked frantically.

Tyler pointed toward a secluded place of the longhouse. "Be very careful; he is resting." he warned.

Pocahontas stood firm in her decision. "I will." she said firmly. With that, she went toward the room.

As she entered the tent, old feelings crossed her heart: the time that she saved him from death, the moment of their first kiss…

…And the time that she saw his sadness and pain while she kissed Rolfe on the way back to Virginia.

Pocahontas winced. _There is no time for abiding in unpleasant memories!_ she chided herself. She quietly walked toward the mat in which John lied. Sure enough, Smith was fast asleep. She checked his wrists, and sighed in relief; his heartbeat was coming back to normal. As she silently watched him sleep, she recalled what happened:

_"Pocahontas! Pocahontas, wait!" John called out to her._

_She tried to ignore him as she speeded down the forest. __**This can't be happening…**__ she thought to herself._

_John ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to talk to Pocahontas, even if she was engaged. He gave a low chuckle. Pocahontas was fast, but he was faster…_

_He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Pocahontas, we need to talk…" he said, still gasping for air._

_Pocahontas tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "John, it's over. We are on different paths now-"_

_"No!" John said firmly. He looked her straight in the eyes. "That is what you want to think…" he looked at her with a softer gaze. "You were hurt by my words, my disappearance, and so much more…I caused you all this pain…" He embraced her. "And I am truly sorry."_

_Pocahontas didn't struggle out of his embrace. In her mind, she was still in 1607, when there was nothing between them. Slowly, all the locked up emotions that she kept inside of her slowly started to come out. Tears poured down her cheeks._

_"No John, I should be the one to apologize," she replied with an emotional tone. "I tried to lock everything bad away…and I caused you so much pain…"_

_John looked at her with gentle, blue eyes, just like he did so long ago. "I forgive you." Slowly they inched forward and shared a gentle, sweet kiss._

_"Pocahontas…"_

_They whirled around to face Rolfe. His face had a mixture of pain, anger, and confusion. He stomped over to Pocahontas and grabbed her arm. "Come, we must go __**my love.**__"_

_"I am not your love!!" Pocahontas retorted pulling her arm from his grasp. "I already told you, I am not sure if marriage is best for us-"_

_Rolfe pulled her close to him. "Of course it is. You are my fiancé for all the matter-"_

_Pocahontas pulled herself away from him. She had loved him, but it was the love one gives to their brother. But now, she did not like him at all._

_"Well then, if I can't have you, no one will!" And with that, Rolfe stomped into the woods._

_John and Pocahontas cradled near each other and kissed again. The next thing Pocahontas remembered was seeing Smith sink to the ground, holding to a bullet wound at his side…_

Pocahontas winced at the unpleasant memory. _Why must everything come between us?_ she thought.

"Pocahontas…"

She whirled around to see Smith slowly regain consciousness. "Good, you are finally awake!" she said with relief.

John smiled. "How are Mary and the others?" he asked. He had grown to feel close around the three mysterious teens, especially Mary. If anything had happened to them, he would never forgive their adversary…

Pocahontas gave him a small smile. "They are fine;" she assured him "Mary and Tyler were helping nurse your wounds. They seemed skilled in that area."

John sighed. "Mary…she seems familiar, as if I know her, though she is somewhat a stranger."

Pocahontas nodded. "It's as if…she is part of me…and _you._"

John agreed. "Yes, but at least there is nothing more in between us…"

"Tyler, no!"

Pocahontas leaped to her feet and looked from behind the cloth that separated John from the rest of the longhouse. One look, and Pocahontas fell to her knees.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's wrong?" John asked, thoroughly alarmed.

Pocahontas weakly pointed toward the other side of the longhouse. She tried to open her mouth, but nothing would come out.

John was now very concerned. He tried to get up, but the pain was too great. He tried again anyways, this time ignoring the huge pain in his side. He staggered to where Pocahontas was, lifted the cloth, and when he saw, rage over took his body.

Mary was as vicious as ever, struggling to get out of two white men's grasp. Tyler was being bound hand and foot, but was silent, his head kept low.

John growled when he saw the two, grinning people who were obviously responsible for the entire ordeal. Smith forgot all about the pain, and ran up to them.

"You…!" he growled viciously to one of the two men.

"Yes, it is I: Ratcliffe!" the obese man said, laughing evilly. "When I found out that _you_ were going to become temporary governor, I simply could not let it happen. You would just help the savages further more."

The second man stepped out of the shadows. "And that's where I came in." the man sneered. "Of course, the king's advisor can help a man get out of prison…"

John glared at the man. "I should have known that you were up to something, Rolfe."

Rolfe let out a hoarse, evil laugh. "Of course; I was not going to let my dear Pocahontas go back to be with _you_."

Mary spat out the gag that the men were trying to shove into her mouth. "Stupid scum!" she cried. "Pocahontas does _not_ love you! Can't you see that?"

Rolfe waved it off. "Of course she loves me. I helped her save her people, while _he_ tried to stop her."

With that, he went toward the place where Pocahontas was and pulled her out. "Well my dear," he said, cupping her chin so that she was forced to look at him "We have some _business_ to deal with…" He glared at where John was struggling with his adversaries.

Tyler was silent. There was much in this world that he could not comprehend, but he could see that things were not going to happen the way that they were supposed to be. He was _especially_ sure when he saw John being tied and gagged. And during the entire time, Mary would start flickering, like one of those holograms that are about to turn off. _Mary…_

With a sudden burst of strength, he pulled out of his captor's grasp, spat out the gag, and started to run toward Mary.

But Mary had other ideas. "Go to the settlement, get Nicky!" she cried. "And most of all _go visit Grandmother Willow!"_

Tyler, still shaken, ran as fast as he could out of the longhouse. He didn't know why, but he felt as if time was growing speedily short, that he needed to find out what was happening fast…

**Yeah, I know, this is a short chapter, but it's the beginning…**


	8. Chapter 8

Ratcliffe was not going to let the boy get away that easily. "What are you waiting for men?" he cried. "Finish him!"

The soldiers wasted no time following the boy. "Boy…we have a little surprise for you…" one of them growled. "Come out; come out where ever you are…"

Tyler was hidden behind a tree. Sweat was dripping all over him. He felt like he was being hunted…no, he _was_ being hunted!

"No, I must save Mary and the others!" he told himself firmly. With that, he silently scampered through the trees.

Nicky was beginning to feel concerned; Tyler, John and Mary had not come back for hours now. She looked outside of her window. _It's getting dark…_ she thought to herself. She grabbed a walking stick and started her way out the door. She _had_ to find out what had happened to her friends.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Nicky looked up to see a group of boys surrounding her. "I must leave, so excuse me-"

Two boys blocked her path. "No, you don't have to leave…" one sneered. "You must stay here…"

Nicky was getting impatient; these boys were getting on her nerves. "No I don't; now, get out of my-"

A boy punched her in the jaw. "Stupid girl, you stay here!" he ordered.

Unfortunately, Nicky's innocent appearance had fooled him. She swiftly double punched his face, and ax-kicked his stomach. The boy sank down and groaned with pain. "Get her…" he demanded weakly.

It was too late. Nicky didn't stick around to see what would happen and was staggering toward the forest as fast as her handicap would let her.

Mary strength had finally given out. She glared at the two villains celebrating happily for their success; and Pocahontas chained to Rolfe's arm. Ratcliffe noticed Mary's enraged glare. "Fool!" he laughed "Do you really want to join Smith?" He pointed out a passed out John, securely bounded to a tree.

Rolfe took one glance at the fallen hero and laughed. "My dear Pocahontas; is _that _what you want for a husband?" he asked smugly.

Pocahontas looked away. "Yes, it is." she replied firmly.

Rolfe grabbed a hold of her face. "Well too bad, for you are marrying me, whether you like it or not!" he spat at her.

Pocahontas stayed silent and glanced at Mary. She was fading, and even though Mary refused to admit it, it was only a matter of time before she would disappear altogether.

Mary looked up at the two adversaries. "Why don't you just give up?" she said, her temper rising to its fullest extent. "It would be easier to just accept that the Indians do not own any gold," she turned to Ratcliffe, "And to just let go of a person and let them be happy!" she glared at Rolfe.

Ratcliffe was enraged. "Never!" he screamed. "I know that those savages have gold, and they _will_ surrender!"

Rolfe, a bit calmer, laughed. "Now why would I want to let go of such a prize?" he asked smugly.

Pocahontas glared at him. "Don't you _dare_ act as if you own me!" she growled.

"That's enough!" Ratcliffe ordered. "Take these two and tie them to a pole!"

Mary noticed that her legs were now see-through as she was led away by the soldiers.

Tyler ran as fast as he could to the glade. He was not sure where to turn though; he was not familiar with this territory. _That doesn't matter!_

He tumbled through the shrubs and rocks in the way. Once or twice he tripped, but the thought of the other's captivity kept him going. _I can't let Mary down…I can't let animated history take a bad turn…no…_

"OOF!"

Tyler had unwittingly run into something…something warm…

"Nicky?" he gasped.

Nicky was getting up slowly, the pain in her ankle throbbing. "Yeah, it's me. Hey, where's Mary?" she asked.

Tyler hung his head. "She, Captain Smith, and Pocahontas are captives…" he said sullenly.

Nicky became enraged. "Who did this…!" she said through gritted teeth.

Tyler closed his eyes, and said: "Ratcliffe and John Rolfe teamed up. Ratcliffe doesn't want Captain Smith to become leader, so he is going to get rid of him…"

Nicky tried to hold her feelings within. "…And why is Rolfe in this game…" she asked slowly.

Tyler forced himself to swallow. "He does not want Pocahontas to be together again with John," he replied "so he is going to force her to marry him."

He quickly told Nicky everything that happened. Nicky closed her eyes, trying to shut out her rage. "And where are the warriors? And where is Chief Powhatan?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

Tyler thought for a moment and then replied. "I saw a longhouse under heavy guard, and I also heard some whoops and screams from the inside. I think that is where they are being kept."

"So why didn't you save Mary?!" Nicky cried, "Why did you leave her in that place?!"

Tyler felt tears going down his cheeks. "Because she told me to go!" he cried. "She told me to go to Grandmother Willow to get some answers! I didn't want to go but…"

Nicky's own hot tears poured onto the ground. "But you know how she is…" she reminded him, "She will never let anyone help her…"

Tyler wiped away the tears from his cheeks. "But we must go," he said. "We have to know what is going on!"

Nicky looked at him, and then looked at the ground. "Based on what I know about Mary, which is a lot, and what you told me, I think I know what is going on…"

Tyler grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her. "What!" he screamed, "What is going on?! Why are these things happening?!"

Nicky looked up into the sky and took a deep breath. "I am not sure," she began, "I will need Grandmother Willow to clarify this, but…"

Tyler looked her straight in the eye. "But what?" he asked.

Nicky returned the glare. "I think that Mary might be John and Pocahontas' daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

Tyler looked at her, his eyes full of shock. "W-what in the world do you mean by _that_?" he asked. "I mean, I know that Mary is an orphan but…"

Nicky sighed. "I meant what I said. And remember that we are the only ones who know, so shush! Now, we have to go to Grandmother Willow's before it's too late!"

The two ran the fast as they could. Nicky's ankle was forgotten in the excitement; her determination to save her friend had over come the throbbing pain.

Finally, they reached the river that led to the glade. There was only one problem: how would they get across the river?

Tyler looked around and spotted something that he never would have used before.

John's vision was blurry at first. He could barely make out the stars through the ripples in his eyes. Slowly, his vision became stabilized. _Where are Pocahontas and the others?_ he thought. _Pocahontas…_

He sat up, but then a sudden, painful jerk pulled him back down. He glanced down and saw that he was tied to a tree. _It's amazing how I get myself into these situations…_

He slowly remembered everything that happened: the bullet wound, the kiss, the struggle…

"Mary!" he cried out. "Mary, where are you?"

A muffled cry answered his call. John's expert hearing decided that it was probably at least directly in front of him. He struggled to get through his ropes. He _had _to save Mary and Pocahontas! He promised himself that if Rolfe and Ratcliffe did anything to them…

The mere thought gave John a fresh doze of strength. He wrestled again and again through his bounds until…

"Well, don't we have a desperate man?"

John looked up into the smug face of Rolfe, who had been enjoying himself with Smith's pain. "When I get out of here I'll-" Smith yelled.

"And who says that you will escape?' Rolfe asked smugly. "In fact, your precious 'sister' is now fading away into thin air…"

"Shut up!" John yelled. He knew that he was referring to Mary, and that angered him even more. "Mary has more strength than you will ever know! She has the most will-power to live that I have ever known; something you will never know!"

Rolfe struck him across the face. "Who are you to tell me what is right, you lowly captain!"

John tasted the blood dripping down his mouth. "I am somebody that has gone through many ordeals far worse than this one." John firmly said "And I know that you are going to fail one way or another-"

Rolfe punched him repeatedly, not stopping until he was exhausted. "Is this really what you want? Being bound to a tree and being struck dozens of times? Pocahontas is now mine, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

With that the pernicious Rolfe left with his head held high, leaving a tattered, bruised, and bleeding Smith behind.

"I…won't…give up…" John told himself. "Mary and Pocahontas need me…"

"I can _not_ believe I am doing this…" Nicky muttered.

"Remember that we are doing this for Mary and animation history's sake." Tyler reminded her.

"Ugh, fine…" Nicky grumbled. They were busy smearing themselves with mud and leaves; a perfect way of camouflaging themselves if danger ever lurked nearby. Not only that, but they were going to ride an old log with an opening in it. It was dangerous, but they were willing to risk everything--even their very lives--to help their endangered friends.

"There, that's the last of it on me." Tyler announced. He turned to check on Nicky. "Don't be afraid to get yourself even _a little_ dirty…" he told her.

Nicky was getting frustrated. "Bah! Fine!" she cried. Suddenly she threw herself into the mud and rolled in it, getting as much mud as possible on her. Next, she jumped into a nearby pile of leaves to top it off. "There!" she yelled. "Is that good enough for you?! I'm practically covered in _mould_!"

Tyler grinned. "Just about." he replied nonchalantly. He knew how to push her buttons.

Nicky glared at him and then climbed into the log. "Hurry up, won't you?" she called.

Tyler hopped in and soon they began the journey on the boisterous Potomatic River.

At first, they enjoyed a nice, calm, current, and saw a nice panorama of trees and such, but then, the current became rougher and more difficult to handle.

"T-Tyler…" Nicky called over the roar of the rapids.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to die?"

"Nicky, please don't think that way. It will affect everyone around you, and by that I mean me!" Tyler scolded her.

"Well considering the waterfall well, I was just wondering and all…"

"WHAT WATERFALL?!" Tyler screamed.

It was too late. They were soon plunging down the waterfall at breath-taking speed. The log was, unfortunately, too weak to withstand the waterfall's force, so on the way down it broke. Luckily, Tyler and Nicky landed in the water, and besides a few scratches and bruises, they were fine.

They slowly started wading toward the glade, which was only a few feet from them. Finally they reached it. Tyler sat on the stump next to Nicky and asked: "Grandmother Willow, are you there?"

The old willow tree began its transformation and smiled. "My, my, I did not expect company from anyone besides Pocahontas. What is it children?"

Nicky forced herself to swallow. "We have a question about Pocahontas and John Smith…" she began.

**Yeah yeah I know…yet ANOTHER short chapter, but believe me…there are reasons that you will find out in chapter 10…**


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

_Nine year-old Mary Smith came home crying. Her single mother, Rebecca Smith, ran to her and enveloped her in a bear hug. "Dearie, what happened today?" she asked her daughter in a soothing voice._

_Mary looked up into her mother's eyes. "I-I don't f-feel like I b-belong here…" she said, crying into her mother's shoulder. Her mother gently kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Why do you believe that?" Rebecca asked._

_"Well, I feel like I'm different from the other kids, and I like to read about the past. And the kids always make fun of me and tell me that I should be in George Washington's time…"_

_Rebecca carried Mary to her room and tucked her in bed. It was still early, but she knew the remedy for Mary's sadness._

_"What story do you want to hear?" Rebecca asked. She already knew Mary's answer, but she still asked the question._

_"Spinning Arrow!" she cried happily. Rebecca smiled; it was good to see her child happy._

_She began her story:_

_**Once, a long, long time ago, there was a couple that was much in love. They had many trials before them, and fate was against their being together.**_

_**Finally, they married, and overcame all the obstacles in their path. They soon had their first child, a baby girl, and everything seemed to be happily ever after.**_

_**…They were wrong. The wife's former lover, a man that used to be good but turned to evil in order to get what he wanted, watched their happiness with hatred in his eyes. He wanted to end the couple's happiness, but how, he thought. He finally reached an unfortunate answer: get rid of the child once and for all.**_

_**One night, after the couple tucked their child in bed and said good night, the evil man crept outside of the walls, waiting for the couple to finally go to sleep.**_

_**When he heard the sleeping rhythm of the couple's breathing, he quietly sneaked into the room, took the baby, and ran toward a nearby river. Hoping that the river current would end the life of the child once and for all, he cast the baby into rushing current, thinking for sure that he had ended the couple's happiness.**_

_**He was wrong. A spinning arrow was held by the child, perhaps she thought it was a toy, and it took her to a much different world; a different time, a different dimension. A widowed woman found the child and raised her into a healthy, smart teenager.**_

_**Little did the young woman know that a prophecy was being fulfilled: a prophecy that told of a young woman with a confusing past that would find the spinning arrow once more, go back in time, and suppress the evil that will tear her parents' apart, therefore making her disappear and be lost in time.**_

_**If she succeeds, she will return to her former parents in later time, but if she fails to save the animated past…**_

_**And so, the prophecy will begin to unveil itself…**_

_**THE END.**_

_"Mommy?" Mary asked with big eyes._

_Rebecca turned to her child. "Yes sweetheart?'_

_"Who is the baby?" Mary asked innocently._

_Rebecca smiled. "Only time will tell, little one."_

_Mommy…_

Mary woke up sweating in the night. "Mom…you meant me, didn't you…?" she asked in wonder.

It all made sense: she had found the spinning arrow, and she was to twist time itself, so that later on, she can return to her home…

A home…

She sat up but was yanked back down by her bounds. _She _was the child: it explained why she was disappearing this very moment. _She _would save animated time; she knew that if Rolfe succeeded in forcing Pocahontas to marry him, animated history would be twisted and things would not end the way they were supposed to. _I have to get out of here!_ Mary screamed in her head.

Grandmother Willow smiled. "What must you know about Pocahontas and John Smith?" she asked.

Nicky took a deep breath and said: "Um, will they have a child?"

Grandmother Willow raised an eyebrow. "Now how will I know that?" she asked, puzzled.

Tyler came into the conversation. "Well, um, there is a girl name Mary…" he explained what happened.

Grandmother Willow nodded. "Yes, I felt a presence that reminded me both of John Smith and Pocahontas…yes I think that she is their child."

"So what do we do?" Nicky asked frantically. "We have to save John, Mary and Pocahontas before it's too late!"

Grandmother Willow took up a stern look on her face. "Now is not the time to fret." she scolded. "Now is the time to listen to your heart…young man!"

Nicky turned to Tyler. "You have to admit it…you love Mary!"

"Why?" he asked, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Nicky took his shoulders and shook him as hard as she could. "You _do_ love her, don't you?!" she screamed. "Now is the time to prove it!"

Realization began to take over Tyler's mind and heart. He started to remember the times that they spent together…the times that they laughed, made jokes, and even the time they drank Coke out of the same cup. His eyes began to blaze like fire. "Okay!" he growled determinedly. "Let's go!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Price

Ratcliffe gulped down another goblet of rum as he watched Pocahontas struggle violently, but silently, while Mary screamed and struggle against her bonds. "Not so tough now, aren't you, you little brat!" he laughed evilly at Mary.

Mary stopped for a moment to glare at his ugly face. "Everything you are doing now, you do know that it's for nothing right?" she growled.

Ratcliffe banged the goblet against the table. "Fool!" he cried stubbornly. "Don't you know not to trust those savages?!"

Pocahontas lifted her head and glared at the man angrily. "Who are you calling _**savage**_?!" she asked enraged. "_You_ are the savage for doing something so…so…_inhuman_!"

Ratcliffe stood up and glared at the two women tied to the pole. "And what makes you think that you will escape?!" he screamed. "And you…" he turned to Mary, who was glaring at him with full force. "Your precious _brother_ will be the first to die tomorrow! And I will force you to watch him suffer!" he chuckled evilly. "And I suppose Pocahontas will actually_ want_ to die with her dear, _dear_ John, wouldn't she? Well, too bad! Tomorrow is your special day!"

Pocahontas glared at him with full force. "I will never marry John Rolfe!" she growled ferociously.

Rolfe, who had just walked in, laughed harshly. "My dear, why do you say that _horrible_ thing?" he asked coolly. Pocahontas glared at him, which made him laugh. "You will be marrying a rich nobleman; does that not appeal to you more than a _lowly_ captain?"

"I don't care if you're rich or not; I don't love you!" Pocahontas gritted through her teeth. "I love John Smith!"

Rolfe knelt down beside her and forced a kiss on her lips. "Come now, my dear," he cooed in a sinister, but sweet tone. "You wouldn't want to begin with a rocky marriage, wouldn't you?"

Pocahontas struggled, but it was no use; though Pocahontas was strong, Rolfe was stronger. He would not stop kissing her, though she tried to refrain from it.

Mary watched with a growing rage. Her legs were now transparent, but she did not care, not now. "You scummy, lustful man!" she screamed. "If you did love her, you would let her go!"

Rolfe walked toward Mary, and slapped her across her face. "You stupid girl!" he insulted, with pure hatred growing in his eyes. "Of course I love her; that is why I must marry her. Besides, she is but a _woman_; why should I care about how she views things?"

Mary glared at him, and he slapped her twice more. "You try to scare me with those eyes of yours, but they are useless. In fact _you _are useless! You are nothing but a boyish girl in breeches! You will never be fit for a wife!"

Mary bit his hand and would not let go. "Ah! Get her off of me, get her off!" Rolfe cried. He tried beating her off, but even with the pain growing, she refused to budge. _He thinks that I am useless, huh? Well, look who's talking, you lustful piece of scum!_ Mary screamed in her thoughts.

Rolfe finally succeeded pulling her off, but not without her teeth breaking through his skin first. He rubbed his hand fervently, and then glared at the angry girl in front of him. "You will pay…" he growled and went on his way.

Ratcliffe turned to Mary and Pocahontas and laughed. "Well, isn't this turning out wonderfully? Never mind the boy that escaped; what in the world can _he_ do? Yes, tomorrow, Smith will finally be dead, Rolfe will be happy, and the brat will be dead as well…"

All Pocahontas and Mary could do was glare.

John, though farther back, could hear everything that was said. Anger boiled in him as he thought about not of his death, but of innocent Mary's death, and Pocahontas' forced marriage. "No…" he said weakly. "This is my entire fault. If I only had not let Mary out of my sight, if only I had been more careful with Pocahontas…"

He laid his head against the cold bark. "It's not like I'm not trying to escape…" he muttered as he glanced at his rope burns. "But still, I _must_ save Mary and Pocahontas…but how?"

He turned over to glance at the moon. Its silver shine reminded him of the mischievous glint in Pocahontas' eyes. He sighed. Everything seemed to try to break their happiness…and their love. A sudden gust of wind surrounded him, and as he breathed its refreshing air, he somehow felt that he did not need to struggle; that some unlikely help was on the way…

Tyler and Nicky ran as fast as they could. Grandmother Willow had shown them a quicker and thankfully, safer way back to the village. But that was definitely not on their minds now; a problem was chasing them this very moment!

(Flashback)

Tyler picked his way through a thicket and glanced toward Nicky. She seemed to be disgusted by the thick bushes; they were getting leaves all over her perfect hair. _Not now! _he told himself. _I have to save Mary and animation history!_

Nicky seemed to be thinking the same thing. She was trying her best to forget about her messy hair and muddy clothing, and focus her attention on saving time itself. Suddenly she stood straight and stopped moving; she was sure that she heard something behind her.

Tyler was already far ahead of her. He glanced back to see what was wrong. "Nicky, now is not the time to fool around!" he scolded from afar off.

Nicky shook off her thoughts and kept on going. "Coming!" she called as she ran toward him.

_RUSTLE…SNAP!_

Nicky stopped moving; she was sure that she heard something this time. She tiptoed to some nearby bushes and peeked into one. Suddenly, she ran and screamed.

_BANG!_

A bullet whizzed by her head. She did not stop to see who shot it. "Tyler, RUN!" she screamed.

Tyler did not wait for an explanation. He ran as fast as he could down the path, Nicky soon by his side. He glanced back just a tiny bit, and saw one of Ratcliffe's henchmen running after them, a revolver at hand. He speeded down the path, and suddenly, he grabbed Nicky's arm and pulled her into some near by woods.

(End Flashback)

"What do we do?" Nicky whispered.

Tyler glanced around and found a good-sized rock. "You get the idea right?" he asked.

Nicky nodded. "Just make it quick!" she told him frantically.

The man was a skilled hunter, he knew how to track down his prey, and a couple of crazy teens were no exception. He quietly followed their trail, having no clue that he was headed toward a trap. "Come here, kiddies…" the hunter growled. "There is no reason to be afraid…I have a _treat_ for you…"

Suddenly, everything went black for the man. A growing and bleeding bump on his head was left to become a reminder of how he was outsmarted by a couple of young people.

**Yeah, not a good cliffhanger…but don't worry! I always update real fast so you won't have to wait long.**


	12. Chapter 12: Fallen Heroes

Tyler quickly pulled Nicky toward the path that lied in front of them. "Don't slow down!" he whispered to her. She nodded and the two ran as fast as they could toward the village.

Nicky was out of breath, but she did not give up. In her mind, she saw Mary, bound tightly to a pole, screaming and struggling to get out. The mere thought of her friend in distress gave her more power in speed. Nicky did not understand why this was happening to her. She did not understand why they were in animated history, or why they were stuck in a strange place, but she did understand her friend's ordeal, and that Mary was in great danger…danger of being lost in time…

Tyler was in even deeper thoughts. He was in love with Mary. He always knew it in his heart, but he never let them get to him. He had always thought that he liked her as a friend, but no…the terrifying scene of Mary crying, Mary fighting diligently against her adversaries, those moments caused his feelings to unleash inside of him. He soon realized that he loved her, not just one of those minor crushes, but real, true love. All the strength he needed to keep running was inside of him, like a burning torch…

Nicky suddenly stopped and sighed in relief. "Tyler!" she called happily. "We're finally here!"

Dawn was approaching; John could tell by the yellowish red light that contrasted the night sky. It was only a few more moments until they would call him for his death; that, he knew. He lifted his head and let the wind lift his golden hair in the wind. There was only one thing he wanted before his execution: a final farewell from Pocahontas. But in the back of his mind, the wind would whisper to him, saying: _Help is near…_

As childish as most people would think of it, he actually believed those words; a great comfort surrounded his mind and body. He closed his eyes and let himself abide in the solitude of the wind…

"Up with you, you lowly prisoner!"

John was roughly pulled up and led away to his execution site.

Mary was having another dream…a dream in which she was soaring in the air…

"Psst! Mary!"

Mary groaned and turned over to see Tyler, who was strangely covered in mud, dirt, and so much more. "Tyler…" she said weakly with a sigh of relief. "Tyler, I have to tell you something…"

"Is it about the prophecy? Grandmother Willow already told us-"

"Yes, it is…Tyler; I am going to die today."

Tyler was taken aback. "W-what do you mean by _that…_" he asked, not really wanting to know.

Mary smiled sadly and took his hand into her grasp. "It is not that I want to die; it's just that today they are going to kill me."

Tyler looked at her stupefied. "No! There is no way they will take your life just like that!" he yelled.

Mary looked at the ground and cried softly. "But I can't let you try to get me out," she explained, a tear trickling down her cheek. "They might find out and kill us both!"

Tyler looked around and found a sharp rock on the ground. He took it and fiercely worked at the ropes that bounded Mary to the tree. Having finally freed her, he took her hand and said: "I don't know what you were thinking," he said softly. "I would have never left you to die at the hands of those evil men."

Mary looked toward Pocahontas, who was tossing her head about in her sleep, obviously dreading the upcoming marriage. "What about her?" she asked. "She is my mother!"

Tyler took the sharp rock and started to cut, but then he sighed. "There is no way, Mary," he sighed sadly. "Those aren't ropes tying her, but chains. It will be a miracle if we can get her out!"

Mary was desperate. "I don't care about the impossible and possible!" she cried. "Is it possible to go back in animated time? Is it possible that I am the daughter of a couple from the past? Is it possible that my birth father is going to get killed this very moment, thus changing the course of animated history, and making me disappear? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE!" Mary yelled, and then sank down to the ground and started sobbing.

Tyler helped her back up and hugged her tightly. "Just listen to your heart." he told her. "Do whatever you know you need to do."

"Oh, my dear Pocahontas, get up. It is our wedding day…"

Tyler quickly yanked Mary out of sight and hid them behind a thick tree. The two quietly peeked from behind the wooden plant. Mary's eyes were full of fury as she saw Rolfe unlock the chains around Pocahontas and yanked her up. "My dear Pocahontas…" he growled into her ear. "Today is the beautiful day that we will finally marry…"

Pocahontas struggled to get out of his grasp, but it was in vain. "Of course, we must not be late for the entertainment during the ceremony…" He did not seem to notice that Mary was not there, but then again, what would you expect with a man waiting for his _wonderful_ wedding day to come?

"I will never marry you…" she growled, trying to ignore his persistent attempts to kiss her.

He just laughed. "Of course you are." he replied firmly. "It is a special day for us, and also a special day for Smith and that brat…" He stopped and looked around. "Wait a moment, where _is_ that boyish girl…"

Pocahontas, glancing behind her captor, noticed black, curly hair flashing back behind the tree. Realizing what must have happened, she strived to maintain a straight face. "Ratcliffe already took her away to be executed…" she lied, trying to buy time for the two friends to escape.

John Rolfe looked at her suspiciously. "Is that so…" He grabbed his sword from his belt and began slashing through the bushes. He drew back his sword and saw no blood. He kept on repeating his cycle until he finally gave up. "Who needs that little brat? I have _you…_" Rolfe growled. Suddenly he pulled her in and forced a kiss, yet again.

Mary sickened by the scene, turned away. Suddenly, she remembered that Smith was to be killed. _I can't fail now! _Mary screamed in her head. _Animated will be altered drastically!_

Mary suddenly took off on a run, with a confused Tyler at her heels.

John struggled viciously against Ratcliffe's men. There was no way that he was going to let them kill him and Mary! There was no way that Rolfe was going to force Pocahontas to marry him! There was no way that John was going to let that all happen. He felt the ropes around his wrists start to burn his skin from the struggle that he was making. But that did not matter now…he had to save them!

The men finally reached the execution site. John tried his best to get away from the men, but there were too many of them. They roughly pulled him in-between two trees and cut off his bonds. John again tried to escape, but it was futile. They grabbed his arms and tied them to the closest branch of each tree. Now that he was bound tightly to the tree, they waited for Ratcliffe and Rolfe to enjoy John's suffering.

Ratcliffe appeared first, a goblet of rum in hand. His smug smile made John even more vicious then he really was. "Look at you!" Ratcliffe said smugly. "You are finally going to die! King James put it off, but, it is better when _I_ am the one to kill you…"

John glared fiercely at the plump man. "I do not care much for my own death, but if you lay a hand on Mary's head…"

Ratcliffe laughed evilly. "I can do what ever I want with that boyish brat!" he chuckled. "There is absolutely nothing _you_ can do about that!"

Rolfe appeared just as Ratcliffe finished his remark. He was dragging Pocahontas behind him. "Let us begin the entertainment!" he ordered. "Even if the brat escaped, what in the world can _she_ do?"

Pocahontas looked up and saw John in his calamity. "John!" she cried.

John's head jerked up at the sound of his name. "Pocahontas…!" he cried out.

Rolfe forced Pocahontas to sit down. "Now that we have a good seat, let the execution begin!" he ordered.

One of Ratcliffe's henchmen picked up a bow and arrow and aimed it at John's heart…

"No!" Pocahontas cried.

Mary came rushing, and saw the entire ordeal. She knew she had to do something…quickly! Suddenly, she had an idea. Not exactly a preferable one, but it was her only choice.

Tyler came rushing behind Mary, and could only watch with horror as she did her deed. "Mary, no!" he cried out.

…The archer unleashed the arrow and it went with full force through…

…Mary's back. Tyler fought back tears as he came rushing toward the fallen heroine. "Mary…" he cried softly.

She was still barely alive. "Tyler, I-I…love…you…"

With that, Mary's vision blurred and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13: Death of One

John's blinked, expecting to be dead. But what he saw angered him even more then anything in the world. Tyler was crying softly over Mary's body, which contained the arrow that should have been his. He felt rage flow viciously throughout his body. Mary had died so that he could live. He closed his eyes again, hoping that it was just all a dream. When he opened his eyes, he saw the exact same horrifying scene. The anger was giving him tons of strength that he never even knew he had.

Ratcliffe laughed heartily. "Not exactly how I pictured it, but it was beautiful!" he congratulated his henchman.

John slowly lifted up his head, and Ratcliffe laughed again. "Your 'sister' is finally dead! You will be next!"

Ratcliffe stopped laughing. When he met John's eyes, he saw bloody murder in his them. Tears trickled down John's face, both from anger and sadness. Anger gave him more power than John had ever imagined, and he ripped through his bonds easily. He jumped toward Ratcliffe and drew out his sword.

"You will regret the day that you were born…" John growled perniciously.

Ratcliffe resumed his composure and smug look. "Ha! You couldn't scare a mere _mouse_ if you tried." he said smugly, but his eyes clearly held fear in them.

"Draw your sword, you lowlife…" John hissed.

Ratcliffe did what was told. "Let us settle it by the waterfall…" he said with a smug look.

John did not say a word, but rather came charging toward him, his eyes glowing with hatred. Ratcliffe dodged his oncoming sword swiftly, and the two battled each other into the forest.

Pocahontas had just woken up from her shocked daze. She was hoping it wasn't true…that it was just all a big misunderstanding, and that Mary would still be alive, having an adventurous smirk splattered on her face. But she glanced back at the dreaded spot, and sure enough, Mary was there, still, motionless. Tyler refused to budge from the spot. Pocahontas could see great grief in the boy's eyes, and she knew that he was truly in love.

Rolfe yawned and looked at his captive. "Well, that was entertaining," he remarked. "But we mustn't be late for our wedding, won't we, my love?"

Not waiting for an answer, he pulled Pocahontas to her feet and dragged her with him toward the ceremonial house.

Nicky was running as fast as she could toward _that_ spot. She knew that if she did not reach there in time, animated history would be done for. Sweat beads trickled down her forehead as she finally reached the area: the place where Pocahontas had buried John's compass. If there was thing for sure, that compass was the key to go home…and to save history itself.

She fell to her knees and started digging. She did not care about her nails anymore; she did not care about her appearance or anything superficial like that. She wanted to save her friend, and she was ready to risk it all to do it. Suddenly, she struck gold.

"Finally!" she exclaimed in relief. She dug out a rusted, dirty compass. She held it in the air and kissed it. "Now, to get back to Tyler and the others!"

John brandished his sword expertly at Ratcliffe, who was a bit clumsier than he. Ratcliffe swung his sword at John, who dodged it immediately. "I thought that you were the best of the best, Smith!" Ratcliffe taunted.

John did not buy it. "You will pay for taking the life of an innocent girl." he growled viciously.

Ratcliffe waved it off as he clanged his sword onto John's. "She was nothing but a menacing brat. No one will miss her."

John's eyes were full of ferocious anger and hatred. "YOU WILL PAY!" he shouted.

John put in more force and skill into his sword as he had never done before. Ratcliffe was strong, but John was simply stronger. Ratcliffe was now afraid of John's darkened, murderous eyes. "Smith…she was just a girl!" he said, trying to get out of the mess.

John swung his sword with full force and skill at Ratcliffe's side. A bloody gash appeared, deeper than any wound that he had seen before. "Smith…" he choked.

John paid no attention. He took his sword and stabbed Ratcliffe in the heart.

"Smith…" Ratcliffe gurgled. "I…hate…you…"

And so was the vicious and bloody death of Ratcliffe.

Tyler was bent over Mary's body. His mind told him that she was dead, but his heart told him otherwise. "I know that you are still alive…" he whispered softly in Mary's ear, as if she was awake. "You are not dead, I know it…"

"Y-you're right…"

Tyler blinked in surprise; was it just him, or had Mary whispered to him? He looked down, and saw Mary's eyes half open, still with pain, but she still smiled.

"Mary!" he cried excitedly. Without knowing what he was doing, he bent down and softly kissed her. Instantly, he blushed. "Uh, sorry…"

Mary smiled weakly. "Its alright." she said with a weak stutter. "I…I know that you are worried…but…just go and stop the wedding…"

Mary closed her eyes again. At first Tyler wanted to stay near her, but then he decided that the best thing to do was to listen to her words.

"Tyler, what happened?!" a frantic voice asked him.

Tyler whirled around to face Nicky, who had just come back from finding the compass. Tyler quickly explained to her what happened. Nicky's tear streaked face now had a new expression of determination.

"Tyler, we have to stop that wedding…" she growled.


	14. Chapter 14: Wedding Crashers

Rolfe dragged Pocahontas into the ceremonial house. Inside was the Indian priest, who was forced to conduct the ceremony, for he had two guns pointed at his head.

Rolfe quickly approached the altar. "Okay look, we need to do this, and do this fast, got it?" he ordered the old Indian.

The priest fearfully nodded. "Do you, man, accept this woman as your wife?"

Rolfe smirked. "Of course I do."

The old priest was in tears as he continued. "And do you, woman, accept this man to be your groom?"

Pocahontas was silent. She did not want him as her husband, so why should she lie about something as great as that?

Rolfe glared at his captive. "I believe you have to say, 'I do?'"

Pocahontas looked away. "I do _not_."

"Bah!" cried Rolfe. "Who needs the 'I do?' Say the next line."

The priest sighed. "You may kiss-"

"NO!"

Rolfe and the others turned around to see John, Tyler and Nicky, all ready to do anything to prevent the forced wedding.

Rolfe sneered. "Do you really think that you can stop _me_?"

Tyler glared at him. "Of course we do. Why would we be here if we did not have any confidence?"

Rolfe ignored the sarcasm. "Oh, how nice; Smith is here to save his true love…" he snickered.

Nicky spoke up. "And to do more!"

The others glared at her and mentally told her to be quiet.

_(Flashback)_

_John picked up Ratcliffe's body and through it inside of the river. There he knew that it would decay. He did not want it to end up like this, but it Ratcliffe had crossed the line, his heart had become as cold as porphyry. "Good bye and good riddance!" John muttered._

_He slowly staggered back to the dreaded spot. Maybe he could make a memorial for the fallen heroine…a dedication to such a brave soul…_

_He stopped in his tracks when he approached the spot. Tyler was…__**smiling**__**Now why would someone who lost their true love be smiling so happily?**__He thought. He walked up to Tyler and asked what was so happy._

_Tyler, in his rejoicing and happiness, accidentally told Smith everything…the prophecy, the child, everything. John was truly shocked, but decided it was fine with him. And if Mary was his daughter…he would kill anyone who would try to hurt her…_

_(End of Flashback)_

Rolfe huffed at the trio. "And what makes you think I will easily let you take what is rightfully mine?" he asked sinisterly. "She is _mine_; and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Rolfe suddenly kissed Pocahontas. Though she struggled, there was no escape from his firm grasp. When he finally pulled away from her, he smirked. "Now we are married!" he cried. "And there is nothing you can do about it." He noticed Smith's smug look. "Why are _you_ smiling? You just lost to me!"

John did not reply. Instead, he cried out. "Priest, do your duty!"

The Indian priest smiled and knew exactly what he was talking about. "Do you accept her as your wife?" he called.

John answered the call. "I do!" he shouted.

"And do you woman, accept this man?"

Pocahontas smiled. "Yes, I do!"

Rolfe was terribly confused. "But you cannot marry him…you are married to me!"

Smith laughed. "She did not say 'I do' to you. That is the main part of the marriage."

Rolfe's face was red with fury. "KILL HIM!" he cried out to his minions.

John quickly pulled out a revolver and shot the two before they knew what happened. He turned to face his man adversary, but he was long gone. Tyler then understood that he was the one that would steal away Mary as a child.

There was a loud boom, one that closely resembled the sonic boom.

John did not know exactly what happened, but he did know that animated time was safe, and that he and Pocahontas were happy…

John suddenly realized Mary. "Quickly!" he told the two teenagers. "Take Mary back to your time before it is too late!"

The two teens rushed to where Mary was lying in a pool of blood. They quickly picked her up and dropped the compass onto the ground…

The arrow started spinning faster and faster…

They were back in their time… and strangely, it seemed as if no time had passed at all. Tyler glanced at Mary, she was healed. Suddenly she noticed that he was carrying her. Out of her shock she gasped a bit, which caused Tyler to drop her.

She smiled. He smiled back, and all of the sudden…

They were in 1629. They were in front of a house…a small house. Mary did not know why, but it felt like home to her. She rushed to the door and knocked on it. A man with creases around his sky blue eyes answered the door. He was very handsome, she could tell, but that was not what she was feeling right now…

"Daddy!" she cried.

John blinked his eyes, and remembered Mary, his daughter and 'sister'. "My child!" he cried out softly. The two engulfed each other in a hug. An Indian maiden, obviously the man's wife, came rushing toward the two and embraced her daughter.

Mary turned around to see her friends, and she motioned them to join her. The two friends made a decision that day: Nicky would stay with Mary, and she would help her out of trouble, and would be her never ending friend and Tyler…Tyler would become Mary's husband…in the near future of course. The two would stay here and watch over their friend and her family.

As Mary closed her eyes in the family reunion, she could picture the time of their long ago and her moments ago the risks they took to save her life…

She was home.

FIN


	15. ROLFE: THE QUETION ANSWERED

**OK. TO JUSTIFY WHAT HAPPENED TO ROLFE: NO ONE KNOWS. AFTER HE STOLE MARY OFF, HE DISAPPEARED AND NO ONE EVER HEARD OF HIM AGAIN.**


End file.
